Daddy for the Weekend
by Xhibit B
Summary: AU. Fragile!verse. Yami was confused. Why was every child his friends claimed sitting in his living room? And why did his girlfriend of six months and the other women look like they were getting ready to leave for the weekend? What was going on here?
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy for the Weekend**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

 **.i do not own yu-gi-oh!.**

* * *

Yami was confused. Why was he confused one might ask? Well the fact that his girlfriend of six months was currently standing in front of him with his sister-in-law and their friends holding what looked like over the weekend bags was very alarming. Not to mention the fact that each and every child each mother claimed was currently occupying his living room, making a complete mess of it with their own bags. He hadn't meant for the question to come out the way that it did. He really didn't. He had just spoken before his brain could come up with a more tactful way to ask, "Uh, Yūgi? What the hell is going on here?"

"I honestly was wondering how long it was going to take for you to ask that question," Yūgi laughed nonchalantly. "The girls and I are taking a much needed Girls Trip this weekend and we needed you to watch the children. It's only for tonight and tomorrow. We'll be back Sunday afternoon."

"And where are all of their fathers," Yami inquired, irking a brow.

"Bakura and Marik disappeared to only the Gods know where two days ago without a word," came the exasperated reply from Malik. "We have no idea when they'll be back, if they even come back that is. And as soon as I see Marik again, I'm going to be giving him a piece of my mind… and Bakura too while I'm at it."

"And Seto's somewhere in America, somethin' about meetin' with Pegasus to discuss the new and improved duel discs that are supposed to be released sometime around Christmas next year," Joey answered offhandedly. "He won't be back until Tuesday night."

"And Atem left for Egypt Wednesday," Mana chirped last. "He won't be back until early Thursday morning. Now, Hiba could have stayed home but she's here to help you watch after the younger kids so that they're not all just thrown on you alone. Her own idea as well, I might add."

"And so are Yuki and Hiyori," Yūgi piped. She really hoped that he wouldn't be _too_ angry about them dumping all the kids on him at once without prior notice. "Considering you'll have your hands full with Hima, Kisara, Hikari, Ryuu, and Keiko. They actually offered to come and help themselves as well. Plus, you would be doing us a really big favour by watching them. We've been planning this trip for the last month now."

A strangled sigh escaped Yami's grasp as he ran a hand through his tri-coloured hair. "You all owe me big time for this. I'll look after them for the weekend since you all already had this pre-planned. That doesn't mean that I'll enjoy it though."

A kiss was placed on his cheek as the other women squealed in delight. Yūgi grinned at her boyfriend, "Thank you so much Yami. We'll pay you back one of these days."

"Of course you will," Yami agreed. "You five owe me big time. And I will personally kick Marik and Bakura's asses when I see them again. Atem and Seto… really that one can't be helped. They're out on business, not just off frolicking in the savanna or something. Now go have fun, we'll see you Sunday afternoon."

Yūgi laughed, stealing one last kiss before she and the other women left; leaving Yami alone with a house full of kids. Yami groaned, what was he going to do for the weekend with eight children under the age of eighteen years old?

"Fuck me running," he mumbled to himself as he slid into one of the stools that were set up at the island; his head resting in his hands.

Three sets of feet were heard entering the kitchen before each took a seat in three of the remaining five stools.

"So Uncle Yami," Hiba said looking at her uncle with a large smile, "What's the game plan for the weekend?"

Yami wanted to cry. Why did it have to be him that was on kid detail for the weekend? He would definitely be giving Bakura and Marik a piece of his mind whenever they came back since it was partially their fault he had to watch after every child his friends produced plus his own. "The game plan is… to find a way to keep me sane while I figure out how to deal with a house full of children under the age of eighteen because their fathers took off and their mothers are out on a girl's weekend."

"Wow you're definitely taking this well Yami," Yuki drawled, sarcasm coating his every word. "Better than expected. By now I thought you would be running for the hills."

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm not overly thrilled with having every single one of you here at the same time, in my care for the entire weekend," Yami huffed, glancing over at the tri-colour haired teen. "I'm not equipped for this."

"And this is exactly why Mom left us here with you," Hiyori chimed happily. "That way you're not overwhelmed with taking care of all of the little kids at the same time. So, here's what I propose we do. We each take responsibility for one kid. Yami you take Hikari for obvious reasons. Hiba, you take Ryuu and keep an eye on Keiko from time to time. She's old enough to mostly look after herself but still. Yuki, since Hima already seems to be attached to you, you keep an eye on her. And I'll take Kisara. Sound good?"

"I'm all for it," Yami was quick to answer.

"Me too," Yuki pitched in.

"And so am I," Hiba said. "Now what about entertainment?"

"I thought of that too," Hiyori said holding up a finger matter-of-factly. "We need to go to the video and grocery stores. I figure we rent like ten or fifteen DVDs and Blu-Rays for the weekend then go get snacks and drinks from the grocery store. And my Great Grandpa sent Yuki and I with lots of board games and tons of new Duel Monster's cards. We can teach anyone who wants to learn how to build their own deck and how to play."

"Leave it to Hiyori to come up with ways to keep those kids busy at all times," Yuki chuckled.

"Even I wouldn't have thought of that and I'm the parent here," Yami commented laughing lightly. "That'll definitely keep them busy for the weekend. I know Hikari has been dying to learn more about Duel Monsters but no one has had time to teach her."

"So how about we get started," Hiba suggested. "Yuki and Uncle Yami, you two can run to the grocery and video stores. Get movies that are kid friendly like Disney Classics and whatnot. Hiyori or I will text you the list of snacks while we get started teaching them how to play Duel Monsters. That should keep them busy for a while."

"Alright," Yami said as he and Yuki stood from their seats. "I'll also grab pizzas for dinner tonight, is that alright with everyone?"

"Yep," Hiyori chirped. "Can you also grab bread, chips, and lunch meat for their lunches tomorrow too please?"

Yami nodded as he fished his keys from the centre of the island before they turned to leave, "Sure, just text Yuki or I everything that you want or think that we'll need this weekend."

"Okay," Hiba pipped as she and Hiyori made their way back to the living room. Hiba clapped her hands together right as the door closed behind Yami and Yuki, "So, who wants to learn how to play Duel Monsters?"

Five hands immediately shot up causing Hiyori to chuckle. She unzipped the bag that she had been holding, letting packages of Duel Monsters cards to fall out on the floor. "Alright then, let's get started. The first thing Hiba and are going to teach you is how to properly build your deck."

Five sets of eyes zoned in on Hiyori and Hiba as they sat down and opened the first packs of cards that they each grabbed.

* * *

 **Yami is definitely in for a whirlwind of a ride for a weekend. Let's see if he can survive it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daddy for the Weekend**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

 **.i do not own yu-gi-oh!.**

* * *

Yami glanced at Yuki from the corner of his eye. He could tell that something was up with the tri-colour haired teen, but what exactly it was he wasn't too sure of. A brow irked as he spoke, "Yuki? Something up Bud? You look like you have something on your mind? Wanna talk about it?"

Yuki jumped at the question, almost as if he had been startled by it. He hadn't realized that Yami had been paying that much attention to him. "What? Oh no I'm fine, just thinking is all."

Yami didn't believe that for a second. In the six months that he had spent in the presence of Yūgi and the twins, he picked up on when something was bothering either one of them and could easily tell when they were lying about their feelings. He had gotten Yūgi like that several times now. "You sure, Yuki? If I can be of any help, don't hesitate to let me know. Like I told your sister and your mother before, I'm here for you if you need me."

Yuki smiled, Yami noticed how the gesture didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm fine Yami, really. I'm just thinking. Thank you for your concern though."

Yami could tell from his answer that whatever was wrong with Yuki, he didn't want to talk about it. So he decided that he would let it be until Yuki actually felt comfortable confiding in him whatever the hell was up, "Alright if you say so. But remember, I'm always available if you ever need to talk, Yuki, guy to guy. And whatever you tell me, I won't tell your mother unless I really have to."

"Thanks Yami," Yuki replied.

This time the smile did reach his eyes.

…

"Hiyori," Kisara called to the tri-colour haired teen, holding out the card to her. "What does this card do?"

"Let's see," Hiyori said as she took the card she was being offered. "Ah, I know this card. It's called "Pot of Greed". This card allows anyone who draws and plays it to draw two more cards from their deck to their hand. My mother has a few of these cards in her deck and it does come in handy in a tight spot."

"If Aunt Yūgi has it in her deck, I want to have it in mine," Kisara said happily taking the card back from Hiyori who offered it. "I wonder if Daddy will let me have one of his Blue Eyes White Dragon cards if I ask him."

"You'd have a pretty powerful deck if you were able to get the card," Hiyori praised. She picked up another two cards and held them out to the young girl, "I'd add these to your deck as well. Time Wizard and Baby Dragon are a great combination. Your Mom has them in her deck too."

"Ooh," Kisara said taking the cards and adding them to the sizeable deck she had already built.

"What about this one Hiyori," Hima asked, holding up another card for Hiyori to examine.

"That is the Polymerization card," Hiyori answered. "It allows you to merge two cards together to create a new monster, like this." She pulled her own deck from the side pouch of her belt and looked through it to find the cards that she was looking for. She pulled out the Gaia the Fierce Knight card and the Curse of Dragon card. "Using that card, I would be able to create Gaia, the Dragon Champion. I learned that trick from my mother."

"Wow," Hima said blinking. "That's really cool. Hey Hiyori? Do you think that after we finish building our decks, you and Hiba can play us in a few games of Duel Monsters?"

"I don't see why not," Hiyori said with a shrug. "I'd love to play you guys in a few games and teach you what I know about the game. How about you, Hiba?"

"I'm in too," Hiba piped. "Now, let's finish getting everyone's decks built and we'll play."

"Okay," the five children chimed before returning their attention to the piles of cards they still had to choose from.

…

"Hey Bud, how do you feel about Neapolitan ice cream," Yami asked as he turned to the young male, holding up a party pail sized carton of the tri-flavoured ice cream. His head tilted to the side when he realized Yuki wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. "Yuki? Everything alright? You're spacing out on me again."

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine," Yuki finally answered. "Just thinking again is all."

Yami placed the pail of ice cream in the cart before his arms came to rest over his chest, "Alright, this is the second time you've been distracted like that to the point where you didn't hear a word that I said. Is it something that I can help you with? I don't know how many times I've told you, you can talk to me Yuki."

Yuki sighed, he may as well tell him. There really was no one else that he could talk to about the situation other than Hiyori and he didn't want his sister getting involved with this. He was supposed to protect her as the elder twin, not the other way around. And he definitely couldn't go to his mother. Yūgi would give that girl a piece of her mind then move on to the parents. That woman could be really scary when she wanted to be. Besides, it might be nice to get a guy's prospective on the situation. "It's just issues that your typical teenaged boy goes through."

"Wow that's extremely vague Yuki," Yami grunted. Had he been like that with his father when he was Yuki's age? He made a mental note to ask the next time he spoke with his father which would probably be very soon. "Do your mother or sister know about these "typical teenaged boy issues" you're dealing with or have you not told either of them?"

"Hiyori knows but Mom doesn't and I would like to keep it that way," Yuki immediately begged. "Mom is extremely over protective when it comes to us and I'd rather her not get involved in this mess. It's my issue to deal with and she'd probably only make it even worse than it already is."

"Yuki, what on earth is going on," Yami asked as they continued through the store.

Another sigh escaped the teen, "Just a bullying problem Yami. Like I said, there's nothing to really worry about. Hiyori's aware of the situation and helps me when she can. It's just that she's not always there like this morning when Hizuki Ushio came to the Game Shop."

"What did he do," Yami asked; intrigued by this bit of knowledge. The boy had been the last person he expected to be dealing with a bully.

" _She_ did her usual," Yuki answered. "Stole my money, taunted me, then left as usual."

The elder man paused.

"You know you don't have to put up with that, right," Yami inquired, a brow irked.

"Yeah, I know I don't but I don't want to be rude to a girl. That's not okay," Yuki defended, a blush gracing his features. "My mom always taught me that you should never be rude to a woman, no matter how nasty she is to you…"

"Oh. _Oh_! I see what's going on here," Yami chuckled. It had clicked almost immediately after his last statement. "You have a crush on this girl, don't you? And by the way, I'm pretty sure that's not what your mother meant by what she said."

"What, Yami, no!"

There was a snort of laughter from the elder tri-colour haired man. Didn't this boy know he had been there and done the exact same thing when he was his age? He _did_ have the world's biggest crush on Yūgi all those years ago, after all. He was all too aware of how these things went. "It's okay Yuki, you can tell me if you do. I won't make fun of you."

"You can't tell anyone about this Yami, please," Yuki begged.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Yami laughed. "I won't tell a soul. Your mother won't even know about this until you're ready to tell her. You have my word."

"I'm holding you to that," Yuki said glaring at the elder man as they continued to make their way through the grocery store after swapping the melting pail of ice cream out. "I swear Yami if you say anything to anyone I'll never confide in you again."

"Don't fret Yuki, my lips are sealed," Yami chuckled checking his cellphone again to grab the next item on Hiyori's list. Lunch meat. "If you ever need any advice, you know you can always come to me. I've got your back, alright?"

"Thanks."

…

After stopping to grab the pizzas he had promised, Yami and Yuki returned to the Sennen man's home. The sight that they walked into was enough to stop them both dead in their tracks. Hiyori and Hiba had turned his living room into a dueling arena. Furniture had been pushed off to the sides in the spacious living room so that the centre was clear for the girls to stand in, the holograms of the monsters coming to life before their very eyes as all the children crowded around them to watch the duel play out.

"What the hell did we just walk into," Yami asked before he was shushed by his own daughter. Crimson eyes narrowed as he looked down at the tri-colour haired girl who had turned her attention back to the battle that was still in process before them. He couldn't help but notice how much Hiyori looked like her mother in that moment. "Well then."

"Looks like Hiyori's winning," Yuki whispered, having discarded the pizzas on the end table that had been moved towards the door and the grocery bags on the floor by his feet. "She's still sitting at twenty-one hundred life points while Hiba's down to twelve hundred."

"Next," Hiyori said suddenly, "I'll play my Dark Magician Girl. And since we both have a Dark Magician in our graveyards, she gains an extra six hundred attack points."

"Crap," Hiba groaned, glancing at her only monster on the field. The Winged Dragon. And she didn't have any trap or magic cards on the field that could help her get out of this mess. "If she attacks…"

"That'll be the end of your dragon and your life points," Hiyori confirmed. "Now, Dark Magician Girl, attack her Winged Dragon and end the duel with Dark Burning Attack."

Everyone watched on in astonishment as the female Duel Monster attacked, wiping out the dragon that stood on the other side of the room and effectively demolishing Hiba's life points. When everything settled and their duel disks had been deactivated, the younger children all cheered before crowding around Hiyori, asking all kinds of questions that ran together. Yami was pretty sure that if he didn't intervene and soon, the poor girl would get overwhelmed from all the attention.

"Alright guys, she can't answer all of you at once," Yami called out to the children. "So how about this, everyone takes turns asking Hiyori your question while we take the groceries in the kitchen then sit down with pizza and get ready to watch a movie?"

"Okay Daddy," Hikari readily agreed before waving the others to grab the groceries. "C'mon guys, let's put this stuff up then we can ask Hiyori questions before we watch a movie!"

There were nods of four other heads before they each grabbed bags then headed for the kitchen to quickly put everything away. Hiyori blew out a breath of relief, "Thanks Yami. My head was starting to hurt with all their voices running together. And I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to answer any of the ten million questions that they asked me because I couldn't make out what they were saying."

Yami chuckled before picking up the four boxes of pizzas he had bought for dinner before gesturing for them to head into the kitchen as well to check on the five younger ones, "I figured that's what was happening. Glad I could help you out."

…

Several hours later, Yami was startled awake by his cellphone ringing in his ear. Picking up the Galaxy Note 3, he glanced at the name of the caller. Rubbing sleep from ruby red eyes, he slid the answer button before placing the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Wow, those kids must have worn you out," the voice of his girlfriend giggled over the line. "I hope they haven't been giving you too much trouble?"

Yami shifted, finding it slightly hard to move easily. It wasn't until he glanced down that he noticed Hiyori was asleep on his left, her head resting on his shoulder and sometime while he was asleep Hikari had crawled into his lap and made herself comfortable. Yuki and Hiba were asleep by his feet with Hima and Ryuu resting between them. And Kisara had made herself comfortable by snuggling into Hiyori's arms. Keiko was found asleep in his favourite recliner. Yami had to wonder just when all of them had fallen out. "Well, just to start things off, Hiyori had the idea to teach all the kids how to play Duel Monsters to keep them occupied while Yuki and I headed to the store. When I got back, she and Hiba had turned my living room into a duel arena. And now, I'm covered in children with the ending credits of _Aladdin_ playing in the background. I take it you all made it to where you were going safely?"

"The only mishap we encountered was when Malik managed to take a wrong turn and get off the highway a bit too soon," Yūgi laughed.

Yami could hear the platinum blonde woman in the background saying something about her being distracted because Marik had pocket dialed her and she could hear really loud music and the sound of women in the background. Yami was almost certain he knew where those two had escaped to.

"Well, I'm glad you all made it safe," Yami said before he yawned heavily, trying to muffle the sound with his hand.

"You sound tired, go and get some sleep," Yūgi offered. "I'll call you tomorrow morning and check up on things. Besides, you're going to need all the rest that you can get dealing with a gaggle of children."

"You are enjoying this, aren't you," Yami demanded as he gently moved Hiyori (and Kisara) before carefully standing with Hikari in his arms. "Yack it up while you have the chance."

Yūgi laughed on the other end of the line, "Oh don't be such a grouch. Go get some sleep, I'll talk to you later alright?"

"Goodnight Yūgi," Yami chuckled as he carefully stepped over the children. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright," was her last reply before the line went dead.

Maneuvering Hikari so that he was able to grab his phone, he slipped it in his pocket before readjusting the young girl over his shoulder and making his way up the stairs. After putting her to bed, he made his way back downstairs and headed for the blanket closet. Pulling several thick comforters from the closet, he resituated the kids that remained in the living room before covering them with the blankets. Turning off the power to the TV and Blu-Ray player, he hit the lights before heading up to his bedroom and flopping down on his bed. Exhaustion immediately claimed him and he was lulled into a peaceful sleep; mentally preparing himself for the day to come. Yūgi was right. He was definitely going to need all the sleep that he could get.

* * *

 **Poor Yami. Poor, poor Yami. He doesn't have it easy lmao. Anyways, reviews are love. Let me know how you're enjoying the story. The next update will come next week. Until then, ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Daddy for the Weekend**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

.i do not own yu-gi-oh!.

* * *

He was smiling in his sleep, she noticed. Whatever he was dreaming about certainly must have been pleasant. She almost felt bad for having to wake him up… _almost_.

Pulling her cell phone from her pocket, she went into her alarms and set an alarm that would go off after a minute, grinning from ear to ear. Leaning over, she placed the speaker over his ear; patiently waiting for the moment when it would go off and thus, scare the living hell out of the slumbering male.

 _Five… four… three… two… one…_

She almost toppled over with laughter when he sprung up from the bed; eyes wide with fright when the alarm went off in his ear. "You… ha-ha… you should have… ha-ha… you should have seen your face, Yami! Ha-ha!"

"Hiyori, what the hell was that for?!" Yami demanded as he stuck his pinky in his ear, trying to regain his hearing. He was pretty sure that, that damned alarm had burst his eardrum. "That wasn't cool. That wasn't cool at all!"

"Sorry Yami," Hiyori said, still trying to recover from her laughter as she wiped a tear from her eye. "You looked so peaceful. You were obviously having a great dream because you were smiling in your sleep but it's already one in the afternoon and… your parents are here to see you. Plus, you missed a call from Mom." Pocketing her phone, the sixteen-year-old made her way towards the door, "Besides, your Dad was the one that asked me to wake you up. I tried shaking you awake but that didn't work; you sleep like a log. So, I had to resort to other, more drastic measures to wake you up."

"My parents are here," Yami asked, surprised.

"Mhm," Hiyori hummed as she turned to leave the bedroom; her laughter returning tenfold as she thought about his face when she scared him awake. "I'll let them know you're up. You jump in the shower and come down when you're done."

"I swear it should be a crime for you and your mother to act that much like one another," Yami huffed; getting out of the bed. He looked down, realizing that he had clearly come back to his room and just passed out across the bed without bothering to change into his pyjamas. "I'll be down in twenty minutes."

"I'm timing you," Hiyori called over her shoulder as she made her way down the stairs just before the door to his bedroom was closed.

…

After a refreshing shower and changing into a fresh pair of clothes, Yami made his way down stairs where the children and his parents were. When he walked in, he saw Yuki and Hiyori talking with his parents, Hiba throwing in a comment every now and again, dividing her focus between them and the game on her phone. Hima, Ryuu, Hikari and Kisara were all sitting down watching _The Little Mermaid_. And Keiko was off on her own in a corner closest to the door looking through the Duel Monsters deck Hiyori and Hiba had helped her build the day before.

Aknamkanon was the first to notice Yami come into the room; having turned his head when he heard footsteps. "Ah, there's my boy. I hope you're well rested, son. You did sleep for quite a while from what the children were telling us. Did you have a rough night, Yami?"

His mother laughed lightly into her hand, nodding her agreement. "Perhaps he did. Him sleeping like this reminds me of when he was a teenager. If he wasn't off with his friends or helping yourself or Gozaburo with the family companies, he was in his bedroom sleeping his life away."

"Indeed, there were times where I was concerned he had taken his last breath in his sleep," Aknamkanon laughed, shaking his head at his son who had made his way to his recliner and took a seat. He smiled when he saw his granddaughter crawl into her father's lap and make herself comfortable. "We would have to go into his room just to check his pulse. The boy sleeps like a rock."

"I figured that one out for myself not too long ago," Hiyori laughed. "It took setting an alarm and putting it in his ear to wake him up. The face he made was quite hilarious, I should have snapped a picture of it when I had the chance and sent it to Mom. She would have loved to see that, Yami."

"Thank the Gods you didn't get that picture then," Yami sighed. "The last thing I need is Yūgi picking at me about the faces I make when I get scared awake."

"Speaking of Yūgi, when will she and the other ladies be returning," his mother asked, crossing a lithe leg over the other as she made herself a bit more comfortable on the couch next to her husband. "I still would like to meet her soon, Yami. Especially since she has now become such a big part of my youngest son's life."

"I agree with Izumi," Aknamkanon nodded, gesturing for Yami to speak. "Well son?"

"They'll be back by tomorrow afternoon," Yami answered. "It was just for the weekend, hopefully Bakura and Marik will be back by then as well. Though I have a feeling that Malik might just tear them both a new one as soon as she sees them for just running off the way that they did without a word to anyone."

"That's just like those two knuckle heads," Aknamkanon said shaking his head. "Those two haven't changed since they were teenagers."

"Tell me about it," Yami said shaking his head. "Anyway, what brings you two this way? You live clear across town and it's not often that you pop up around here; especially without some type of warning."

"We had some business to tend to over this way this morning," Izumi answered. "We finished early, so, we figured that we would stop by to see you. What we weren't expecting though, was for Hiba to answer the door and all these children to be littering your living room."

"Join the club," Yami laughed. "I was caught off guard when all the women were getting ready to leave and asked me to keep an eye on the kiddos this weekend. Not that I really minded, it was just so out of the blue that the request was sprung on me and I wasn't ready for it. Thankfully those three stuck around to help out."

"The three of us collectively agreed that you would definitely need our help watching after five kids under the age of sixteen when Mom mentioned that she and the other Moms would be leaving for the weekend," Yuki laughed. "But who you should really thank for keeping all these kids busy so that you don't go bald prematurely, is Hiyori. I mean, she was able to keep them entertained with Duel Monsters cards yesterday and a dueling match against Hiba."

"The duel discs really weren't supposed to be pulled out, I never intended for it to go there," Hiyori said rubbing the back of her neck. "But all the kids wanted to see me in action. And I couldn't duel one of them, that would be totally unfair. They're beginners. And Hiba was the only one here that's on my level since Yuki was with you and the battle just got really, really intense; so, furniture got moved."

"You're a duelist as well, Hiyori?" Aknamkanon asked. He honestly wasn't surprised considering who her mother was.

"I am," Hiyori answered with a smile. "Just like my mother was. I'll actually be competing in the upcoming summer tournament that's to be held at Duelist Kingdom next week with Hiba. After winning the whole tournament at Kaiba Land this past Spring, Mr. Pegasus, a very good friend of my Mom's, invited me to compete in this tournament as well. He says that I have what it takes to be as great as my mother was, if not better, in her dueling days."

"Pegasus wasn't lying," Yami pitched in. "Other than Yūgi, Seto and Hiba here, I don't think I've ever come across another duelist with your skill set. And I've been to a lot of tournaments in my day. Your dueling strategy reminds me of your mother's. I've seen her in action several times in the past and watching you this past spring reminded me of her. You're a lot more like your mother than you may think, Hiyori."

"Literally everyone that meets me, and my mother says that," Hiyori said; a blush colouring the bridge of her nose.

"They aren't far from the truth," Yami chuckled. "Like I said before, it should be a crime for you and your mother to act so much alike."

"Attitude and all," Yuki snickered. "Who knew short people could be so mean?"

There was an elbow thrown into his ribs, causing him to fall into a coughing fit. "Just because you're freakishly tall doesn't mean anything Yuki. You got your height from our Dad. I was blessed with the Mutou's short legs."

A laugh was shared at the twins going back and forth before Aknamkanon changed the subject, "Are you all going to be up to anything today?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Yami answered. "I left all the planning for the weekend up to these three."

"And I did find something low cost that we can all do," Hiyori said as she pulled her phone from her pocket. Pulling up her browser, she showed Yami the screen she had pulled up of the aquarium offer that was going on that day. "The Aquarium is displaying a new exhibit today so, all children under the age of fifteen get in free. Everyone else, the tickets are half price."

"The aquarium," Hikari chimed turning away from the movie that was still going to her father. "Can we go Daddy? Please?"

"I don't see why not, especially since you five would get in free," Yami shrugged. "One problem though, my SUV is only a seven seat-er. Which means I can take one of you and these five. The other two, how are you getting there?"

"I think we may be able to provide a solution to that," Izumi said. "They can ride with us since we'll be going with you. We have nothing better to do, anyway."

"Well then it's settled, we're going to the aquarium," Yami said earning an excited cheer from the children. "So, how about all of you go get ready and we'll load up in the cars and head out?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the children all scrambled to get ready, the movie that was playing completely forgotten. This earned a laugh from everyone that was still sitting in the living room. "Great thinking Hiyori, looks like they're all excited to go."

"It pays to surf the internet when dealing with a basketball team of children, you find cool stuff to do," Hiyori laughed before she got up and grabbed her bag. "I'm going to go get changed. We can settle who rides with whom when everyone is back down here."

"Sounds like a plan," Yami agreed before the young woman disappeared up the steps.

...

After finally agreeing that Yuki would ride with Yami and the children and Hiba and Hiyori would go with his parents, the group of ten loaded into the vehicles and made their way to the aquarium. Hiba was happy to ride with her grandparents, telling them all about how Hiyori had completely dominated during the Spring tournament at Kaiba Land.

"Hiyori is definitely a way better duelist than I could ever hope to be," Hiba gushed, causing her best friend to blush profusely. "And that's why she now holds my previous title. Ooh, Pegasus is changing how he does Duelist Kingdom this year. You guys should come to the island and watch Hiyori and me. Mom, Dad, Uncle Yami, Miss Yūgi, Uncle Seto and Aunt Joey are all going to be there. I feel like we'll definitely make it to the final rounds together and it would mean a lot to have you there!"

"We'll see what we can do," Aknamkanon said smiling at his granddaughter in the rear-view mirror. "I'm not sure if we can make the Summer tournament but we'll definitely try. Now, if we can't make this one, we'll surely be at the Fall tournament this year to see you."

"That works for me!" Hiba said excitedly before she looked out the window. "Ooh look, we're here!"

It was right then that Hiyori's cellphone rang. Pulling it from her pocket, she answered her brother's call, "What's up Yuki?"

"Yami asked how long we were planning to stay," Yuki asked.

"I'm thinking three, maybe four hours max?" Hiyori said. "Knowing those kids, they're going to want to see everything _and_ eat."

"She said four hours max," she heard him reply before he turned back. "Alright, see you guys inside."

The line went dead seconds later and the party continued on to the parking spaces. Parking side by side, they all stepped out and made their way to the entrance. When Yami went to pay for everyone's entrance, he was beat to the punch by his father before they were issued their wristbands and permitted to enter the Aquarium.

"Alright kiddos," Hiyori said as they reached the centre of the structure. "Here's how we're going to do this. Everyone is going to pick an exhibit that they want to see most. I'm going to write everything down in my notebook." At this point she removed a notebook and pen from her bag. "Then we'll rip the pieces of paper up and put them in Yuki's pocket. He's going to pull out a piece of paper at random and that's going to be the exhibit we go to. Fair?"

"Definitely fair," Keiko answered; the rest of the children nodding their agreement.

"Alright, then go pick an exhibit that you want to see then come tell me," Hiyori said before the gaggle of children ran to the directory, talking over each other about what exhibits they wanted to see. Hiyori laughed before turning to the others. "You know you guys can get in on that as well, right? I wasn't only talking to the little ones."

"You used one of Mom's old tricks," Yuki laughed. "I was wondering why you had grabbed a notebook earlier. This explains everything."

"I already know what I want to see, the shark exhibit," Yami chuckled as he shook his head at the tri-colour haired teen as she wrote down his suggestion in the notebook. "Okay I wasn't expecting you to take me seriously and actually write it down, Hiyori."

"You made a suggestion, I wrote it down, you should have seen that coming," Hiyori commented. "You should really know better than that by now, Yami. How long have you been around us now?"

"Just like your mother, I swear," Yami chuckled before all the kids returned, shouting what exhibits they wanted to see before arguing which ones they should go to first. "Have fun getting that sorted out Hiyori."

If he hadn't turned away, he would have seen the look Hiyori cast at him in true Yūgi fashion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Daddy for the Weekend**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

After successfully writing down all the exhibits that each child wanted to go to and ripping the paper up, Yuki's blind choice had them ironically heading to the shark exhibit. Yami had burst out laughing when Hiyori had announced where it was that they were going when she read the piece of paper. He seriously hadn't thought that she would have kept the suggestion with the others. So, they all made their way towards the shark exhibit, entering the tunnel that led to an underwater like view.

"Wow," all the kids whispered as they all looked around at the sharks that swam about the tank, mesmerized by their grace.

"Oh look, a lemon shark," Hiyori said, pointing at the shark that swam past, gaining everyone's attention.

"I don't see it Hiyori," Hikari said looking around, attempting to find the shark that her big sister had pointed out. "Where is it?"

Yami smiled when he saw Hiyori stoop down beside his daughter, her finger trailing along the glass as she pointed out the shark she had been talking about to the younger girl. He appreciated it that Hiyori actually treated Hikari like she was her biological sister despite them having completely different parents. She had always talked about wanting an elder sibling and now she had two of them as well as a mother thanks to his relationship with Yūgi. And it warmed Yami's heart to see how well the twins and Hikari got along together.

"Hiyori really does love Hikari, I can tell," Aknamkanon commented suddenly, having turned to look at the Mutou girl and his granddaughter. "I remember when she would always say that she wanted a big sister. Now she's got an elder sister and brother. How has Hikari adjusted to having Yūgi and the twins in her life, Yami?"

"There was a little bit of rebellion at first," Yami answered. "She ran out into the woods early on into Yūgi and I's relationship because she thought that I was going to replace her with Hiyori and Yuki. Where she got that idea from, I'll never know. It was Hiyori, actually, that explained everything to her and ever since things have been just fine. She runs me up the wall every week asking when those three are going to come over to spend the weekend with us or if we're going to go to Yūgi's home."

Aknamkanon laughed, folding his arms over his chest as he watched the Mutou twins with Hikari. Yuki had picked the girl up, lifting her in the air so that she was able to see several of the sharks swim by. "Well she's never had any siblings, Yami. After you and Nguyen split, all she's had was you. Now she has a mother figure in Yūgi and siblings in Yuki and Hiyori. Something that she's needed since she was born. Whenever she would come to the house, she would talk about wanting to have a mother. And now that you have Yūgi in your life, she's getting her wish."

"Your father is right," Izumi said as she placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Hikari has wanted a mother and siblings for so long, now she has them. You've made a great choice."

Yami nodded, "I agree. Yūgi is a great woman, and she loves Hikari to pieces. I'm actually looking forward to you two meeting her. I'm pretty sure that you'll absolutely love her. Not to mention how much the twins adore her and she adores them in return."

"I'm sure that we will as well," Izumi said smiling at her son. "But for now, I think the children are ready to move on to the next exhibit. They're starting to name the sharks."

Yami chuckled before calling everyone's attention to him. "Alright, you're all clearly bored here now. So, what's the next exhibit going to be, Yuki?"

Right on queue the tri-colour haired teen stuck his hand in his pocket before pulling out another scrap of paper and reading it off. "Looks like we're going to see the cichlid exhibit."

"Then let's make our way there," Hiyori said before ushering them out of the exhibit.

…

They spent a good several hours of the day in the aquarium, Yami buying various stuffed plushies for Hikari who promised that she would share them with Hiyori and Yuki if they just asked. Ushering sleepy children out to the vehicles, they made their way back to Yami's home before helping the kids into the house where they all promptly passed out in the living room; Hiba and Yuki included. Hiyori couldn't help but laugh at her brother and best friend.

After bidding Yami's parents' goodbye, the two made their way to the kitchen. Hiyori had set to work getting dinner started for them; store bought pizzas and garlic bread sticks as Yami watched from the island. It had been quiet between the two of them until Yami spoke; breaking the silence.

"Hiyori, may I ask you something," Yami inquired; a brow irked as the tri-colour haired teen turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"What's up, Yami," the teenager asked as she placed the pizzas in the oven before tuning to look at the man. "Something wrong? Concerns that you have?"

"Yes actually," Yami said nodding his head. "It's about your brother. He told me about this girl that's picking on him. And he mentioned that you knew about it."

"Oh, you're talking about Hizuki," Hiyori said nodding. "Yeah, I know about it but why do you ask? Did you guys see her or something while we were out today?"

"No, it's nothing like that at all," Yami said shaking his head. "I only asked because I'm concerned about him. He told me about what he goes through with her yesterday and why he doesn't stand up for himself. And I have the sinking suspicion that he actually likes this girl and I want to help him but I'm not sure how. So, I figured that I'd ask you just see if you could think of anything."

"It's no secret that Yuki likes Hizuki," Hiyori stated calmly. She leaned against the counter, her arms folded over her chest as a small smile crossed her features. "He's liked her for a while now. It's why he puts up with her and her bullying. I want to beat her into a pulp every time she starts picking on him, but I stay out of it since he asked me to. Mom has no idea about it though. He wants to keep her out of it as much a possible. Mom can get… a little scary when she's in defensive momma bear mode."

"I think all mothers are like that, Hiyori," Yami laughed, peeking into the living room where all the children were still sleeping. "I'm sure you'll find that out when you have children of your own further down the road. You know, after you finish school and get into a great career. I don't think your mother would appreciate being a grandmother so young."

Hiyori laughed, shaking her head. He was crazy if he thought she was going to be popping any babies out any time soon. "Yeah, no kids for my any time soon. It's Yuki we have to worry about. He's the one that's in love right now. Not me."

"I'll be having a talk with him about the birds and the bees," Yami joked, his cheek resting against his fist. "So, about your brother and his little problem though? Do you have any ideas on how to help him, Hiyori?'

"Not a one," Hiyori answered. She turned to check the pizzas that were baking in the oven. They were almost done. "Honestly, it's up to him to figure it out, Yami. There's nothing that we can do to change it. Can we give him advice? Yeah, we can give him advice until we're blue in the face. But it's up to him to actually take that advice and do something with it. We can't force him."

"You're right," Yami sighed, his attention returning to the younger Mutou twin. "Still doesn't mean I can't try to help him. Just don't tell him that I said anything about it to you. I promised I'd keep quiet about the whole thing when I figured it out yesterday."

"Your secret's safe with me, Yami," Hiyori promised before she returned her attention to the stove; the timer that had been set while they were talking going off to alert her of the pizzas being done.

* * *

 **Only one more chapter and we're done with this lil baby. Reviews are love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Daddy for the Weekend**

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

 **.i do not own yu-gi-oh!.**

* * *

Yami sighed as he reclined in the comforts of his chair, the quiet that the elder kids had afforded him enough to lull him to sleep. Hiyori had volunteered to take the younger kids out back so that they could experiment and play on herself and Hiba's duel disks against each other. The kids had been wanting to try out playing with each other and playing on the regular board was starting to bore them, from what he speculated. He could hear the distant sound of their cheers when someone made a particular move as he remained in place, feet propped up. Yes, all was blissfully peaceful, until the shrill cry of his cellphone ringing caught his ear.

His hand reached to grab the offending android from the side table, glancing at the name that appeared on the screen. It was Seto calling, for whatever reason. Brow irked, the tri-colour haired man answered the phone before placing it to his ear. "Is everything alright, Seto?"

"Yami, are you near your laptop right now," Kaiba asked, the sound of clicking keys in the background registering. He could faintly hear Mokuba's voice not far away from where Kaiba was saying hello to the elder man. "I need you to check something for me. We're very close to closing this deal for the new and improved duel discs with Pegasus but we need some last-minute numbers, if you can manage."

"I'm not near my computer at the moment, but I can be," Yami answered, pushing the footrest to the recliner in before he stood and made his way to his home office. So much for the rest and relaxation he was planning on delving in before he had to start cooking. The MacBook Pro was fired up, the tanned man logging into Kaiba Corp's main, secured server soon after. "What numbers do you need, Seto?"

"The numbers from the last test run of the dimension dueling software for the new duel discs," Seto answered, more keys clicking in the background, followed by a crash and Mokuba screaming about being careful before they break something _really_ important. "Email them to me ASAP. We're hoping to close the deal tomorrow morning so that I'm able to come home after the meeting. And clearly I can't be on the phone for more than five minutes without someone screwing something up."

"Sure, you'll have them in the next ten minutes," Yami answered before the line went dead and the younger Sennen placed the cellphone on the desk beside him. He was finishing loading the last of the attachment to his email to Seto when he heard a knock at the door. A quick peek out the window told him that it was his parents that had come back again. They had mentioned stopping by before the left the day before so that they could meet Yūgi since she and the others would be back later that afternoon. "The door's unlocked, c'mon in."

"You know, it's not very safe just to tell someone that your door is unlocked, son, and you don't know who it is," Aknamkanon chided gently, he and his wife making their way into the home office where they'd figured he was. He smiled when he saw his son close the laptop just as they stepped in. "We could have been burglars for all you know, and you just invited us in."

"I knew it was the two of you," Yami chuckled, getting up from his seat to greet his parents with a hug each, a kiss on the cheek for his mother, before he was leading them back to the living room. "I saw your car. I wouldn't just willingly tell someone to come in if I didn't know who they were."

"Of course, you were raised better than that," Izumi laughed, taking a seat on the couch after adjusting the waistband of her dark wash jeans. "Your father just likes giving you a tough time, son. That's all." She glanced around, her brows furrowed. "Where are the children? Have their parents already come to collect them? We were hoping to catch Yūgi before she left again."

"No, they're out back," Yami answered, glancing out the kitchen window where they were from his seat. "Hiba and Hiyori are letting them take turns dueling on their duel discs. Just something to keep them occupied until their parents _do_ return. Yūgi and the other ladies are on their way back now, though. They should be here within the next twenty minutes or so, and I was just about to get ready to go out and fire up the grill to make dinner, if you want to stay."

"Of course, we do," Izumi answered, happily clapping her hands together. "I've been looking forward to meeting Yūgi since I found out that you were dating again. You've kept her hidden away from us long enough, it's high time we meet the young lady that has stolen our youngest son's heart. After all, we've already met her children. It's only right that we meet her as well."

Yami chuckled again, reclining back in his seat once more. His mother was definitely a character, and he was sure that Yūgi would love her when they met. And Izumi would certainly love her in return. "Well, you'll get your chance in a matter of time, Mom. But in the meantime, why don't we go outside and see what the kids are up to."

"Lead the way, son," Aknamkanon said, gesturing for his son to make his way out first.

…

When they had walked outside, the dust had just cleared from another attack from Hikari against Hima. It looked like Hikari was winning this round, making pride swell in Yami's chest as he watched her. Sure, he'd dabbled in the game when he was younger. His girlfriend was an undisputed champion and his cousin was a duel monster's fanatic even still. Why else would he continue developing software for the game so many years after his retirement from active playing? The man was obsessed. And from the looks of it, Hikari was well on her way to joining the ranks of a duelist along with Hiyori and Hiba.

"They seem to be getting the hang of playing the game, don't they," Aknamkanon chuckled, his arms coming to rest across his broad chest. There was a hint of a smile on his lips, glee at seeing his youngest granddaughter continuing in the footsteps of her cousin and Yūgi's daughter. "It's about time someone had the time to teach her how to play the game. I know she'd been asking for a while now. She's a natural. I'm sure she gets that from you, since you've played before in the past as well."

"Hiyori has worked with her quite a bit since they've been here this weekend," Yami commented, mimicking his father's stance. The corners of his mouth lifted into a gentle smile as they continued to watch the display before them as if they were actually at one of the majour tournaments the elder girls entered. "Hiba too. I'm sure you'll have yet another granddaughter competing in the Duel Monster's tournaments now, besides Hiba. Which means you have to come out to a few of them every now and again even more now than before."

"I'm sure that we can make time to be there," Izumi hummed, brushing her tri-coloured hair from her face. Crimson eyes watched intently as yet another card hologram came to life and took it's place on the battle field. "I, for one, would love to see the girls compete. Especially Hiyori. Hiba told us about the winter and spring tournaments that she entered. She's like her mother when it comes to dueling, according to her. And her mother was one of the greatest."

"Well, if we're lucky, Hiba and Hiyori will do to my backyard what they did to my living room," Yami quipped as he turned to get the grill started.

"What did they do to the living room, son," Aknamkanon asked, blinking at the younger Sennen brother.

"Turned it into a duel monster's arena and beat the snot out of each other," Yami called over his shoulder as he grabbed the bag of charcoal. He didn't miss the look Hiyori shot at him over her shoulder. She'd heard what he said. "All of my furniture was pushed to the side and they were having an all-out battle. It was pretty funny, until it came time to start moving everything back into place. I never realized how heavy that damn couch was until Yuki and I had to _push_ it back where I had it."

"It wasn't easy," the teen in question shouted out. He'd heard the conversation too, apparently. "Hey Yami, do you know when Mom and the others are supposed to get back?"

"In the next hour or so, why bud?" Yami asked, turning to look back at the younger male.

"Just wondering," Yuki shrugged, turning his attention back to the duel monster's match that was still ongoing between Hikari and Hima. He grinned, pumping his fist. "You go Hikari! You're both doing great."

"It would seem that both the Mutou twins care a great deal about our granddaughter," Aknamkanon chuckled, watching as Yuki and Hiyori continued to root the two duelists on.

"Oh yeah," Yami nodded, sparking the flame on the charcoal before he moved to head back into the house to get the meat. He returned a moment later with the large, heavy platter in one hand and folding table in the other. His father took the table and set it up for him to place the platter down. "Hiyori and Hikari have gotten really close over the last few months. I told you about the whole flip out Hikari had when Yūgi and I first started dating because she thought I would replace her with Hiyori and Yuki. Hiyori was the one that found her and sat down with her and explained everything. They've been pretty much inseparable ever since. She's happy to have a big sister."

"I could tell yesterday at the aquarium," Izumi said smiling as the duel came to an end and Hikari ran to Hiyori, launching herself into the elder girl's arms.

"Did you see Hiyori? Did you see? I won!" She was grinning brightly as she was placed back on her feet, Hiyori gently removing the duel disk from her arm.

"I did see, Hikari," Hiyori laughed, stooping down to ruffle the little girl's loose hair. Warm amethyst eyes stared back at crimson ones, a small smile on her lips. "Maybe one day you can be as good as me and Hiba, then we'd really have something to look out for."

"You think so?" Hikari asked, her head tilted to the side, grin bright.

"You have the potential," Hiyori pipped, ruffling her hair again before she stood again, placing the duel disk on her arm. Her other hand reached for her deck. "Now, because Hiba and I promised, we're going to duel for you guys again. Since you love watching us so much."

Hikari and the other children cheered, Yami chuckle, Yuki shook his head and Yami's parents watched with irked brows as Hiyori and Hiba got into position. Their decks were shuffled before they were placed in the card slots, the life point counter coming to life.

"Looks like you'll get to see that duel after all, Mom and Dad," Yami chuckled before a ding of his cellphone caught his attention. He pulled the phone from his pocket, grinning at the text from his girlfriend. They were back sooner than expected. "And it looks like Yūgi and the others are back just in time to see them duel."

His parents didn't hear him however, both focused as Hiba and Hiyori stared one another down, Hiba making the first move. Yami disappeared into the house, making his way to the front door. It was opened right as the SUV the women had rented was pulling into the driveway. He grinned as the ignition was cut and the five mothers stepped out of the vehicle.

"Welcome back, ladies," Yami greeted, gesturing for everyone to come into the house. "You're just in time to see Hiba and Hiyori duel for the kids again. They're out back with my parents."

"Your parents are here," Ryō asked, brushing her white hair out of her face. "It's been so long since I last saw Izumi and Aknamkanon."

"Yeah, they're out back watching the kids' little tournament that Hiyori organized," Yami said before he turned to his girlfriend. An arm was wrapped around her waist, the corner of his mouth stretching upward into a smile. "Your daughter is a life saver, she spared me from going prematurely grey this weekend by keeping those kids busy while you all were gone."

Yūgi laughed, her own arm coming to wrap around his waist as they made their way through the house to the backyard where everyone had gathered. The amethyst eyed woman chuckled, shaking her head when she saw the two girls going at it with everything they had. "It's the Kaiba Land tournament all over again."

"At least I don't have to worry about them moving my backyard furniture around to create a ring this time and have to put it back afterwards," Yami sighed before he glanced down at the short woman. He gestured with his thumb towards his parents that were busy watching Hiba and Hiyori and simultaneously talking to Mana and the others. "Oh, come with me for a second Yūgi. I'd like you to meet my parents. They've been talking about meeting you for the last few months since Atem let it slip that we're dating."

The tri-colour haired woman had the decency to blush, her head turning to look where Yami had been pointing. Well, she could see where Yami and Atem got their hair and their looks from. Both of them were practically the spitting image of their mother. But there was also a mix of their father as well, from what she could see. "I'd love to meet your parents, Yami. It's not like I really have much of a choice anyway, now do I?"

Yami chuckled, shaking his head in the negative, "Nope, you don't. They're here and you're here so there's no escaping it now. Besides, they don't bite. You'll be fine."

"That much I figured," the woman laughed as she gestured for Yami to lead the way towards his parents.

He did, whistling to gain their attention as they approached. Izumi was the first to turn before she elbowed her husband, gesturing to Yami. When they were close enough, she moved to grasp Yūgi's hand who, thankfully, hadn't flinched away from the sudden contact. She was still very shy after all these years. "You must be Yūgi! We've heard a great deal about you from our son and granddaughter. It's so nice to finally meet you! You're even more beautiful in person than your photos."

"Thank you, very much," Yūgi gushed, her nose colouring a bright red at the elder woman's compliment. She wasn't used to anyone outright calling her beautiful. She still reacted the same way when Yami or her children did it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Mrs. Sennen."

"Oh, pish posh, please, call me Izumi," the tanned woman said waving off the formalities. "You're part of the family at this point, there's no need to be so formal." She grinned once more, pulling the younger woman closer to her husband. "And please, call my husband Aknamkanon."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Yūgi," Aknamkanon said shaking her hand that she'd managed to free from Izumi's grasp. "Please excuse my wife, she gets excited whenever Yami brings home a new girlfriend and we get to meet her."

"There was only one other person that we got to meet," Izumi huffed, exasperated. "And I can't stand that hussy now. I knew there was a reason that I didn't like her then. The only good thing she ever did for my Yami was give him that little girl there."

"She's talking about my ex-wife," Yami offered upon noticing the confusion that played on Yūgi's features. "Told you, you were my only other committed relationship."

"But enough about that girl," Izumi said waving off the memory. Her arm was wrapped around the shorter woman's shoulders as she led her away, talking animatedly about anything she could think of, from the children all the way to asking questions about her former dueling career as well as what she was into these days as far as her career.

"Looks like your mother has stolen your girlfriend," Aknamkanon teased, elbowing his son in the shoulder. "You should have seen that one coming."

"Definitely should have," Yami chuckled, watching as the two women laughed about some unknown joke that they hadn't been able to hear.

He glanced out at the inhabitants of his backyard. Children and their mothers cheering on Hiba and Hiyori that continued their duel. His mother and girlfriend bonding as well as watching the duel. And his father manning the grill while he daydreamed. If this was how it was going to be, he wouldn't mind playing Daddy for the weekend to all the kids again… well. So long as he had some extra help from their own fathers. He definitely still owed Bakura an Marik an ass whooping when he saw them again. But for now, he'd just enjoy the warm atmosphere of everyone hanging out and having fun.

* * *

 **And it's done! Thank you guys for sticking around for this story! I do appreciate it. Leave reviews and tell me how you liked it. I'll have another update for Can I one of these days. Ciao for now!**


End file.
